Lonely Red Hearts
by Billy's Song
Summary: What happens when the True Blood atmosphere moves over to California? A girl possesses a blood type that only appears once every generation. What will happen when she openly courts a vampire, despite knowing that she’s only desired for her blood? OC/AU


Lonely Red Hearts

_(A True Blood Fanfiction by Billy's Song)_

Chapter I: 'God Hates Fangs'

* * *

"WE'RE SO GOING TO FUCKING DO THIS SHIT!" Amy Campbell screamed at the top of her lungs as she jerked her body forward with her hand raised in the air while the other was steady on the wheel of her stepfather's civic. She flashed a bright grin while she looked over at her friend Mayra, who's hands were gripping the sides of her seat. She was basically trying to hold onto something to calm her anxiety as Amy shot through the interstate like a bullet. Her friend mumbled "fuck," while her head clouded over with second thoughts.

Amy was on cloud nine as she nearly sped into a small family trying to cross. The lights of the civic illuminated them and they were rewarded with startled stares in return. She threw her arm out, holding up her middle finger, obviously. "FUCK YOU! Where do you people LEARN how to cross?!" Mayra winced.

"..How much longer until we get there?" She asked, watching blurs of the once prevalent city lights fade into distant streaks against the glass pane. Amy pounded onto the steering wheel with excitement. "About another few minutes…I think?" She gave her an uneasy grin while Mayra leaned away from her, rolling her eyes and muttering to herself in frustration.

After another tense hour of playful and intentional bickering, the civic crunched against new found soil. The girls stepped out and felt an instant change in atmosphere. There were no longer any continuous passing cars, occasional stares from people walking, or dangling streetlights to give them an impression of protection. Instead, they were submerged in a cold valley, scattered with dark, thick trees and the air filled their lungs with spikes from the drop in temperature.

For the first time, Amy's smile began to fade as she took her phone out of her purse to try to look for any received texts. Despite it being the allegedly eternally faithful Verizon, she didn't have any service.

"UGH. I can't believe this," she spat, shoving her phone back into her purse and starting to walk forward into a gap in between the closest set of trees. Mayra looked over her shoulder at the lonely civic before following after her.

"..Do you even know how far from the city we are?"

They walked for another few minutes before they came across a lot full of cars lined up or skid slightly out of place in front of a short mansion. A few people were leaning against a few cars and stared at the girls as they walked by. Most of them were sporting an assortment of erratic piercings and looked like typical urbanites that the girls were used to. The only difference was that their skin looked dry and looked much lighter and paler in hue.

The sounds in the air mixed with the outgoing bass from the soft combination of grunge and 90's nu-metal ricocheting in vibrations from inside. The breathing of each of the girls grew steadily harsher much more forced once they reached the long set of steps in front of the door. Before Amy's foot touched the first stair, their bodies were nearly knocked clear away from it as two hands pressed against each girl's shoulder.

"Do you have permission?" The taller woman, who's head was dripping with cotton candy blue dreadlocks asked. Her grip on their skin was almost unbearable. Her short nails sunk into them, each layer of epidermis easily breaking under their weight.

"Umm….what? Permission?" Mayra responded with a blank gaze. She looked over at Amy who looked as though she was struggling to think of something.

"We were invited to see Damien," she gulped as her eyes met the guard's. She felt as though her nerves were jumping a mile as it was. Mayra looked a bit startled. Before they had decided to take off that night, Amy had only told her that they were going to check out a vampire hot spot. She had heard _nothing_ from her about only going to meet one of them.

"Hmm, he did mention something about two anxious little blood sacks." She pondered for a little before finally letting them pass. The two of them climbed and finally pushed open the medium set of double doors.

"..Manage to find your way out, ladies," she called to them near the foot of the stairs with a fanged grin before the doors closed behind them. Mayra's patience with her friend finally broke. "You CAN'T be fucking serious. You can't be fucking serious!" She panicked while standing firmly near the entrance while Amy just continued walking forward.

Amy turned her head and gave her a confident smile and offered her hand out to her. Mayra hesitantly took it and the both of them eased further into the mansion. The walls were covered with lace drapery, there were people lounging on old fashioned chairs and couches and the music coursing through their ears made the atmosphere very relaxed. Yet, while the dark figures collected around them made it intimidating, the floating curls of incense made it sleek and hinted with arousal.

"Where are we going?" Mayra asked, starting to become tired from the combination of soft music and sweet scent under her nostrils.

"We're gonna go see Damien, obviously." Amy snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, relax. I was just asking." She squinted at the collection of bodies relaxed over one, large crescent shaped couch ahead.

Amy suddenly dropped to her knees at the crossed legs of a man wearing a a dark gray suit surrounded with women of different ethnic backgrounds. Mayra inhaled sharply as a beautiful and slender Indian woman licked the bare trace of skin against his chest. He was slightly darker than the rest of them, had a very chiseled jaw, a shaved head and a thick display of tattoos gleaming with mixed histories from what was noticeable on his arms and chest. Amy stuttered.

"W-we c-choose to off-offer ourselves humbly to you." Amy peered up from the carpet at the crowd above her before quickly looking back down. Mayra clutched onto her purse and had a horrified look on her face as her eyes darted to her friend and what she presumed to be Damien.

He stared at Mayra.

"And what about you?"

Mayra's face kept changing from being confused to frightened and back again as she stepped backward. "Nuh..no. I can't do this."

His eyebrow raised and Amy hit her ankle with her hand. "Are you stupid?! Get on your knees, Mayra!" She choked and kept easing backwards, with her eyes switching to the groveling state of her friend and the comfortable state of the vampire before her. She slipped her fingers around the silver cross and chain that she had around her neck.

"Please help me..God..please, oh God please.."

Before her vision completely comprehended it, Damien had disappeared from his relaxed state on the couch in front of her. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as she felt her body stumble into a larger, firm figure behind her. Her eyes widened and she felt her whole body shut down entirely.

She froze and she felt a rough hand slide itself beyond the hem of her jeans and a head pressing next to hers. He whispered..

"Where is your _God_ now?"


End file.
